


Падение

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cruelty, Explicit Language, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: «Тем не менее, в конце концов именно Сидонис привел свой отряд к краху: захваченный «Синими светилами», он выдал им местоположение базы Архангела и выманил Гарруса в другой район, дав ему ложные сведения об операциях "Кровавой стаи". К тому времени, как Вакариан вернулся на свою базу, десять его товарищей были убиты, а Сидонис бесследно исчез». (Mass Effect Wiki).





	Падение

Я понял, что дальше упираться бессмысленно, когда они притащили азари. И мне очень, очень повезло, что она оказалась совсем еще ребенком, наверное, впервые в жизни решившимся поработать «детектором лжи». Впрочем, сам по себе этот факт — участие азари в допросе — говорил о многом. Например, о том, что слухи о заключенном между бандами перемирии ради победы над общим врагом, были вовсе не такими фантастическими, как нам хотелось надеяться.

Я не знаю, на чем я прокололся, и как «светила» на меня вышли. Естественно, со мной никто не откровенничал. Но когда меня приволокли в штаб-квартиру «светил», я уже понимал, что надеяться не на что, живым я отсюда не выйду, и поэтому, единственное, на что можно рассчитывать — продержаться как можно дольше в надежде, что ребята сообразят, что я не просто так за хороском вышел, а в самом деле в беде, и шансы на то, что меня расколят, растут с каждой минутой. А в том, что рано или поздно меня расколят, можно было не сомневаться — Гаррус сам мне говорил, что предел есть у каждого, и не дайте духи до этого предела дойти. А еще он говорил, что когда тебя допрашивают, думать надо не о том, что ты хочешь скрыть, а о том, что будешь говорить. Только этот его совет и помог мне не слиться позорно на первом же допросе. Вот честно скажу — после рассказов Гарруса о методиках допроса я и от бандитов ждал чего-то более… тонкого? Профессионального? Психологических ловушек, наверное. Игр в «доброго и злого полицейского». Но все оказалось простым и, я бы сказал, утилитарным. Меня попросту вытряхнули из брони и отходили по спине железным прутом. По панцирю, ага. И как я с самого начала погнал пургу: «Не знаю я никакого Архангела! Я программы для игровых автоматов пишу. Вы меня с кем-то спутали», так и продолжал это твердить, даже когда перестал понимать, что за хрень я несу и что вообще происходит. Просто орал одно и то же, как заклинивший ВИ.

Понятное дело, что одним битьем они не ограничились. Уложили меня на спину на стол, руки-ноги в стороны растянули, приковали наручниками к ножкам стола — за щиколотки и запястья и оставили «полежать и подумать». Вот тут-то я и окончательно прочувствовал, насколько глубока клоака, в которой я оказался.

Мне рассказывали, что треснувшая пластина просто убойные ощущения доставляет, но одно дело — чужие байки слушать, а другое — на себе испытать. И одно дело, когда у тебя одна пластина сломана, а другое, когда вся спина целиком — сраный паззл из кусочков. Так что сначала я еще вертелся, чтобы уменьшить давление на пластины, потом понял, что только хуже делаю, и попытался расслабиться и не слишком жалобно скулить.

Не знаю, кто бы смог пролежать вот так, на треснувших пластинах, хотя бы полдня. Ну, разве что Гаррус с его мазохизмом и невьебенной упертостью. Меня, по крайней мере, хватило часа на два. Потом пришла азари. И тут я понял: нам пиздец. Лучше бы я сам все рассказал. По крайней мере, от меня бы зависело, какую часть информации скрыть, а какую выдать. Святые сиськи азарийские, да я бы мог адрес базы назвать, но не сказать про туннели, и мои чуваки, заметив первые признаки подготовки к штурму, просто свалили бы в закат с черного хода, и хрена с два бы «светила» за ними угнались!

Но азари вытащит из мозга все, и ребят запрут на базе, как в ловушке. И, главное, что можно сделать? Я слышал, сами азари умеют выбирать, какие воспоминания показывать, а какие скрывать. Но мне, чтобы этому научиться, жизни не хватит. В смысле, моей турианской жизни. Короткая она слишком для азарийских наук.

Азари, как мне показалось, была совсем девчонкой. Я не слишком в их возрасте разбираюсь, но рост — достаточный показатель. Как и размер сисек. Сиськи, обтянутые тонкой тканью, промелькнули перед моими глазами, когда она залезала на стол и усаживалась мне на живот. Надеюсь, ей было жестко. Пару секунд я тупо пялился на непонятную круглую штучку над поясом ее штанов. Пупок? Так они называются? Затем она склонилась надо мной, и я невольно поднял взгляд к ее лицу. Ее глаза почернели. Я успел ощутить мгновенный прилив паники, а потом меня втянуло в водоворот, где на мой панцирь падали удары, и вокруг звучали низкие голоса батарианцев и чьи-то довольные субгармоники. Урод, который меня бил… Я не заметил его интонаций тогда (было как-то не до того), но сейчас… Да он же, сучка варренская, кайф ловил!

Я зарычал и забился, возвращаясь к реальности. Азари глядела на меня сверху вниз, и из ее глаз текло. Мне казалось, что я и сам чувствую горячую влагу на лицевых пластинах и не могу нормально дышать, срываясь на какие-то судорожные вздохи. Это последствия слияния? Так ощущается их плач? Я помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Что вы с ним сделали, сволочи! — крикнула она, слезая наконец с меня. — Что у него со спиной? Я ничего не видела, кроме боли!

— Не умеешь, не берись, — донесся равнодушный голос от двери, и меня тряхнуло, как от удара током. Это был тот урод. — Не получилось у тебя, получится у Ильяны. Только не жди, что мы тебе заплатим.

Я попытался поднять голову, стараясь разглядеть девчонку и турианца, с которым она переругивалась.

— Вот и зовите свою Ильяну, если ей не противно, твари мерзотные! — завопила азарька и сунула ему под нос средний палец.

Меня это рассмешило. Не успели люди освоиться в системах Термина, как все цивилизованные расы начали перенимать их дурные повадки. Воистину хуманы хуже чумы.

— И позовем, — протянул турианец ей вслед, а затем направился ко мне. Я уже откинул голову и не мог его видеть, пока надо мной не нависла его растрескавшаяся голая морда. — Ты ничего нам рассказать не хочешь? — поинтересовался он. — Ну ладно, лежи дальше. — И потрепал меня по бедру.

Меня передернуло и, судя по его ухмылке, он это заметил. Блядь. Оставалось надеяться, что в их методичках по ведению допроса изнасилования не упоминаются. Если у них есть эти методички. И если эти твари умеют читать.

* * *

Вторым специалистом, который мной занялся, оказался батарианец. С ним все было просто — он показал мне клещи и сказал:

— Каждый вопрос я повторю не более двух раз. Один отказ ответить — один коготь. Закончатся когти, перейдем к фалангам. Понял?

Я смотрел на него в ужасе.

На самом деле я уже решил, что ждать прихода Ильяны — дело гиблое. Если она умеет шарить в чужих мозгах, то вытащит все, что ей нужно. Единственный вариант — действовать на опережение. Но так, чтобы «светила» ничего не заподозрили. Они должны поверить, что сломали меня, что я вываливаю все, что знаю, ничего не утаивая. И поэтому я не просто лежал, охваченный ужасом. Я пытался прикинуть, сколькими когтями я должен пожертвовать, чтобы все мои будущие признания выглядели абсолютно искренними.

Впрочем, мои прикидки ничего не стоили, потому что после второго когтя я попросту отключился. Даже не понял толком, что произошло — в глазах вдруг потемнело, а уже в следующее мгновение я почувствовал, как у меня из шеи вытаскивают иглу. Стимулятор мне вколол врач-батарианец, толстый, со здоровенными брылями, возможно, даже родственник Тарака. Чувак с клещами, видя, что я оклемался, сунулся было за третьим когтем, но доктор жестом велел ему погодить и уставился на меня, как столетний кроган на азарийскую стриптизершу. Я даже глаза закрыл — не мог выдержать его взгляд. И чувствую: слова как будто сами изо рта лезут — то ли стимулятор так странно подействовал, то ли что-то еще было, кроме стимулятора. Даже не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы намеревался молчать и дальше. Пришлось бы язык откусить, не иначе. Уподобиться героям прошлого. Впрочем, азарькам для слияния язык не нужен, так что ничего бы это не решило. Но я с самого начала собирался заговорить и примерно представлял, какую именно информацию нужно сливать. С меня хотели получить адрес базы? Запросто! (Не думать о туннелях! Только не о туннелях!) Хотели имена? Не вопрос! У всех нас были прозвища, которые мы использовали во время операций — на случай, если кто-то случайно услышит или нарочно подслушает. Вот эти прозвища я с готовностью и отбарабанил. Хотели знать, кто такой Архангел? Как нефиг делать! Беру и называю свое прозвище. Да, турианец. В фиолетовой броне. (К счастью, когда меня загребли, на мне была «домашняя», легкая, красно-синяя.) И мне даже врать не пришлось — когда мы начинали с Гаррусом, нас было двое, и мы оба с ним были Архангелами.

Кончилось тем, что чувак с клещами свернул омнитул и ушел — видно, начальству докладывать. Доктор остался, пощупал мне пульс на шее, зачем-то в глаза посветил, и рявкнул парням, которые вокруг шатались, чтобы меня расковывали. Странная такая забота. Я вроде выдал все, что хотели «светила». Им осталось разве что адрес базы проверить, а дальше я им был не нужен. Вот убедятся, что я их с адресом не наколол, и пришлют кого-нибудь меня убить.

Со стола им пришлось меня стаскивать, потому сам встать я не смог — руки-ноги не слушались, да и фуфайка на спине пропиталась кровью, сочащейся из-под пластин, и приклеилась намертво. Как меня от столешницы отдирали, не помню, потому что вырубился снова. И пришел в себя, уже лежа на полу в камере и глядя, как медленно задвигается тяжелая дверь, отрезая меня от света. Странный момент для пробуждения — похоже, перед тем, как бросить меня в камеру, они мне снова что-то вкололи. Возможно, потому и оставили в живых, что собирались сделать из меня подопытного пыжака. Мысль об инъекции, после которой я разговорился, не давала мне покоя — это явно была какая-то дешевая разновидность «болтунчика». Но ведь я не выдал ничего лишнего, правда? Туннели? Не мог ли я сказать о них случайно? Я не помнил. Оставалось надеяться, что не выдал, и что ребята не прозевают штурм и успеют уйти. Но кто-то ведь останется прикрывать их отход. Кто-то наверняка погибнет. Потому что я назвал батарианцу адрес базы. Кого-то из них я сегодня убил.

Думать было больно. На самом деле больно было даже дышать, не говоря уже о дергающей боли в пальцах и пластинах. Я подполз к стене и сел, развернувшись к ней боком и подтянув колени к груди. Я был один. Я мог бы орать, скулить, да хоть об стенку головой биться! Как мне еще в школе говорили: если не сбрасывать стресс, он сбросит тебя. Инстинкты хищника требуют действий. Видно, я какой-то неправильный хищник. Мне хотелось сжаться в комок и исчезнуть. Умереть. Уснуть без снов.

* * *

Мы сидели на крыше в паре кварталов от забегаловки «бабульки» Ри’Мейи, которая умела готовить для турианцев не хуже, чем для своих соотечественников. Сейчас на нее работала парочка поварих-турианок, но я помню времена, когда она сама стояла у плиты. Ее и тогда уже звали «бабулькой». Когда-то я привел сюда Гарруса, чтобы накормить его мьянвусом по-палавенски, и после этого мы стали заходить к ней каждую неделю.

— Вон, смотри, — сказал Гаррус, указывая на узкую улочку, петляющую между жилыми блоками. — Где-то там я наткнулся на Гарма.

Я только хмыкнул в ответ. Гаррус явно гордился этой историей — еще бы, он сцепился один на один с самим лидером «Кровавой стаи» и вышел из схватки живым и даже не покалеченным. Вот только я упорно продолжал считать, что гордиться тут нечем.

— Он шел к границе с районом Гозу. Понятия не имею, каким ветром его занесло на чужую территорию.

— А просто подстрелить было нельзя? Обязательно лезть в ближний бой?

— Ты видишь ту улицу? На ней нет ни одного ровного участка длиннее двадцати шагов. Стрелять в крогана-биотика с такого расстояния? С одного-двух выстрелов его не убьешь, и он бы размазал меня по стене, прежде чем я успел перезарядить свой «Богомол».

— И ты решил, что в рукопашной у тебя больше шансов? — Я едва успел язык прикусить, чтобы не ляпнуть про слабоумие и отвагу. Хотя, зная Гарруса… Он бы не обиделся, а очень долго ржал.

— Ну да. Когда я с ним столкнулся, я узнал его, а он меня — нет. Поэтому я спокойно прошел мимо него, свернул на ближайшем же перекрестке, бегом обогнул квартал, снова вернулся на ту же улицу, залез на пожарную лестницу и стал ждать. Видишь вон тот красный дом?

Я зарычал. Тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, но Гаррус все равно заметил.

— Почему ты злишься? — спросил он.

— А что я должен делать?! Восхищаться твоим героизмом? Ах, Гаррус, как ты крут! Это ведь так храбро — спрыгнуть на крогана сверху и воткнуть омнитул ему в шею. И так героически глупо — забыть о регенерации и о дублирующей кровеносной системе. Но знаешь что, Гаррус, это не храбрость!

Он развернулся в мою сторону и уставился во все глаза.

— Почему?

Хорошо спросил. Настолько плоским тоном, что я даже субгармоник не услышал и поэтому не понял, что он чувствовал на самом деле.

— Потому что храбрость, Гаррус, это когда тебе страшно, но ты засовываешь страх себе в клоаку, идешь и делаешь то, что должен. Но я что угодно поставлю на то, что когда ты прыгал на голову Гарму, тебе страшно не было.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил он медленно и так же плоско — я по-прежнему не слышал субгармоник.

— Да потому что ты, с тех пор как оказался на Омеге, только и делаешь, что ищешь смерти!

— Нет! — воскликнул он, и вот тут его прорвало. Недоверие, возмущение, ужас — никогда не думал, что можно услышать столько эмоций в одном коротком слове.

— Возможно, ты не хочешь себе в этом признаваться, — задумчиво произнес я, — но мне кажется, я понимаю, что привело тебя на Омегу. Ты не находишь себе места с тех пор, как погибла твоя… капитан. И в глубине души ты хочешь уйти вслед за ней, но перед этим хочешь доказать себе, что ты такой же, как она, что ты ее достоин.

Гаррус долго сидел молча, низко опустив голову, и я за это время раз шесть уже пожалел, что вообще заговорил на эту тему. Раньше ведь как-то удавалось ее обходить. Но то, что он чувствовал к своей Шепард, и то, что чувствовал из-за этого я — это было похоже на нарыв где-то глубоко под пластиной, избавиться от которого можно только одним способом — загнать внутрь полую иглу и дать вытечь гною. Это больно, да.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил он наконец.

Я пожал плечами.

— О том, что ты тот самый Вакариан, который помог Шепард убить Сарена, и так все наши знают. Об остальном… Ты проговариваешься иногда.

Гаррус дернул головой, как будто хотел что-то спросить, но в последний момент удержался.

— Иногда, когда мы обсуждаем наши планы, ты можешь сказать что-то вроде: «А вот Ше…», потом осекаешься и продолжаешь «Я бы предложил…». Ты понимаешь? Если бы ты хоть раз договорил до конца: «А вот Шепард бы сделала то-то и то-то», мы бы дружно кивнули и продолжили разговор. Никто бы ничего особенного не подумал. Она, в конце концов, была твоим капитаном, ты у нее учился. Но ты каждый раз обрываешь себя, как будто запрещаешь себе даже думать о ней.

Я замолчал. Гаррус молчал тоже, потом поднялся на ноги и направился к краю крыши.

— Пошли домой, — сказал, не оборачиваясь.

Да уж, когда он привел меня сюда, чтобы показать место своего «подвига», явно ведь не ожидал, что все вот так закончится.

Я встал и шагнул вслед за ним. Гаррус остановился у лестницы, дожидаясь меня, и на мгновение он показался мне таким сгорбленным, маленьким и несчастным, что я преодолел разделяющее нас расстояние в один прыжок, сгреб его в охапку и забормотал, уткнувшись лицом в его гребень:

— Гаррус, прости меня, я не хотел, я не должен был так говорить. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль. Но я прошу тебя, очень сильно прошу, не делай так больше! Ты же теперь не один, ты нужен мне, ты нужен всем нам и ты нужен Омеге. Что бы я делал, что бы мы все делали, если бы Гарм тебя убил? Пожалуйста, я только из-за этого на тебя злился.

Я еще и договорить не успел, как Гаррус обнял меня в ответ, а потом, как только я умолк, чтобы перевести дыхание, он поднял голову и потерся лбом о мой лоб, носом о мой нос.

— И ты меня прости.

За что? За то, что спит со мной, надеясь скорее забыть свою Шепард?

Духи свидетели, я совершенно искренне хотел с ним помириться и забыть этот проклятый разговор, как будто его не было. Но в тот момент я подумал, что если Гаррус вдруг предложит идти не на базу, а ко мне, то я его ударю.

Гаррус как будто почувствовал мое настроение.

— Прости, что я так глупо рисковал. Я знаю, как ты ко мне относишься, Лантар. И я… мне очень повезло, что я тебя встретил.

* * *

Когда мы возвращались по Пятому Шахтерскому, я краем глаза углядел какое-то пятно под ногами и сбился с шага. Гаррус взглянул на меня удивленно. Я обернулся. Глухая стена дома была вся исписана человеческим граффити, кроваво-синяя линия огибала непонятную угловатую надпись и резко уходила вниз, заезжая на тротуар, как будто уличный художник опустил руку, продолжая жать на кнопку баллончика с краской.

— Что? — спросил Гаррус, глядя на меня с тревогой. Он явно чувствовал себя виноватым. А я злился на себя за то, что не сумел сдержать язык за зубами. И на него все еще злился.

— Мне показалось… — начал я, немного помолчал и все-таки закончил: — Показалось, будто это пятно крови.

Гаррус сжал мою ладонь. Он никогда не стал бы обнимать меня на глазах у прохожих, хотя чем их можно удивить? На улицах Омеги иногда такого насмотришься, что азарийская порнуха даже рядом не валялась.

Я потянул его за руку, разворачивая к себе. И заговорил, очень тихо, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, но мои слова буквально гудели от ярости:

— Ты понимаешь, чем ты рисковал на самом деле? Что бы ты сделал, если бы тебя взяли живьем? Ведь если ворча не палили тебе в спину, когда ты от них удирал, значит, именно это Гарм им и приказал — притащить тебя к нему живого. Ты представляешь, что бы он с тобой сотворил?

Гаррус опустил глаза и глубоко вздохнул. У меня мелькнула мысль, что, наверное, с таким же видом он выслушивал отцовские нотации. Я перевел дыхание и закончил — по инерции и без прежних эмоций:

— Так что бы ты сделал, если бы попал к нему в плен? Что? Скажи!

Он поднял голову и ответил так спокойно и уверенно, словно продумал все заранее:

— Я попытался бы разозлить Гарма, чтобы он впал в ярость и свернул мне шею.

* * *

Я проснулся с ощущением, что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Боль, страх и та дрянь, что мне вкололи, явно должны были повлиять на мои умственные способности, но не до такой же степени, чтобы не додуматься до элементарного — да, ребята наверняка уйдут с базы, когда поймут, что против них выступает не одна банда наемников, а все три, и численное преимущество слишком высоко. Да, Гаррус не потребует, чтобы они отстреливались до последнего патрона — он не настолько «хороший турианец», чтобы отдавать самоубийственные приказы. Но когда они уйдут, именно он останется прикрывать их отход. И не из подсознательного стремления к смерти, а из-за чувства долга — уж на это его «хорошести» хватит с избытком.

Блядь, блядь, блядь! Он погибнет так или иначе. Или один, или со всеми, если они не захотят его оставить. Их задавят числом, возьмут измором, додумаются прошерстить архивы и найдут план туннелей под базой, что-нибудь да случится! Что делать?

Я вскочил. Вернее, попробовал вскочить. Простая попытка встать на ноги оказалась долгой и мучительной. Меня трясло так, что зубы стучали, — похоже, начиналась лихорадка. Встав, я медленно двинулся вдоль стены, нащупывая дверь, а, нащупав, заколотил в нее что есть мочи.

Я еще не знал, что буду делать или говорить. Но что-то нужно было делать срочно.

Дверь мне открыл человек — низенький и округлый — с круглой головой, покрытой короткой коричневой шерстью, с круглыми щеками и фигурой почти как у волуса. Любопытно, большинство людей из этой группировки, были хоть и коротышками, но достаточно плечистыми парнями. По человеческим меркам.

— Чего шумишь? — спросил он.

— Мне нужен батарианец, который меня допрашивал. Передай ему, что у меня для него сообщение.

Он смерил меня взглядом, медленно пережевывая жвачку, как те травоядные животные, которых я видел на Онтароме.

— С тобой Джента хочет поговорить. Сказала, через полчаса подойдет. Устроит тебя Джента, или Морака позвать?

Ебать, так у меня есть выбор?

— Устроит, — выдохнул я и начал сползать по стене.

— Эй-эй! — воскликнул он с веселым равнодушием. — Не отрубайся так быстро. У тебя еще целый допрос впереди.

Спасибо, обрадовал.

Я бы сказал это вслух, но сил не было.

— Эй, — повторил Кругляш. — Может, ты жрать хочешь?

Жрать мне, как ни странно, не хотелось, но на всякий случай я кивнул. В итоге в следующие полчаса мне скормили тюбик белковой пасты и энергетический напиток, судя по упаковке, прямиком с Палавена, что удивило меня до крайности. А когда я слегка ожил после энергетика, еще и сводили в сортир.

— Штаны сам снимешь или помочь? — жизнерадостно предложил Кругляш.

Я показал ему зубы.

— Понял, отстал.

Если честно, справиться со штанами оказалось непросто, потому что я был в наручниках. К тому же из-за сорванных когтей на левой кисти кончики пальцев при любом прикосновении как будто кипятком ошпаривало. Но я бы лучше сдох от болевого шока прямо на толчке, чем попросил о помощи.

— Чо долго так? — спросил мой конвоир, когда я вышел. — А слушай, правду говорят, что хуи у вас только для ебли, а ссыте вы другим местом?

Ебать второй раз. Вот так расистами и становятся. Хуман ничего плохого мне не сделал, даже наоборот — если предположить, что накормил он меня по собственной инициативе, а не по приказу, — но теперь при одном только взгляде на его кретинскую физиономию у меня возникал рвотный рефлекс.

— Что за интерес к чужим хуям? — произнес я так холодно и презрительно, как только мог. Говорят, что люди субгармоники не понимают, но он, похоже, понял и зыркнул обиженно.

Дальше он уже молчал, и я молчал, пока не пришла Джента. Хотя у меня язык чесался спросить, который сейчас час — я понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как меня схватили, и сколько я на самом деле продремал. Несколько часов или минут? Сон-воспоминание казался длинным, но все знают — даже самые длинные сны проносятся в мозгу за считанные секунды.

Дженту я когда-то видел мельком, но теперь у меня появилась возможность ее рассмотреть. У нее была светло-коричневая кожа, темные глаза и красновато-рыжая шерсть. Можно было вообразить, что рыжие человеческие самки — это мое проклятие.

Кругляш подвел меня к столу, где уже сидела Джента. Я с сомнением взглянул на стул с высокой спинкой, развернул его и уселся верхом. Джента вскинула брови.

— У меня спина болит, — пояснил я.

Она округлила глаза и издала какой-то долгий гласный звук. Мне в последнее время пришлось довольно тесно общаться с людьми, но я так толком и не научился считывать их эмоциональные реакции. Забавно, что им тоже трудно понимать эмоции турианцев. У них проблемы с восприятием субгармоник, у нас — с восприятием мимики. Неожиданно я вспомнил, что шерсть на голове они называют волосами.

— Ты дрожишь, — заметила Джента. — Разве здесь холодно? Или это от нервов?

— Я думаю, температура повышается. Не обращайте внимания.

— Морак! — крикнула она. Я думал, что она зовет парня с клещами, но в комнату вошел врач. — Вколи ему что-нибудь! От этого разговора не будет толку, если он начнет бредить.

Батарианец подошел ко мне и приложил ладонь ко лбу, а потом к шее.

— Стимулятор вколоть?

— В жопу твой стимулятор! Ты хочешь, чтобы он загнулся от передоза? Жаропонижающее, обезболивающее, витамины, ты у нас доктор или где?

Я вспомнил, как Гаррус показывал мне один выразительный человеческий жест. Вот именно это мне и захотелось сделать — закрыть лицо ладонью.

Впрочем, укол мне как будто помог — озноб прекратился, и со спиной стало легче. Я прислушивался к ощущениям, пытаясь понять, действительно ли это лекарство или очередной вариант «болтунчика».

— Итак, — сказала Джента, — в чем ложь?

— Какая ложь? — машинально переспросил я. Не то чтобы я нарочно пытался тянуть время, но мне хотелось понять, как вести себя с ней, торговаться или умолять? Что именно ей сказать, чтобы она повелась? Какие слова выбрать?

— Мы видели вашу базу. Туда действительно ведет только один путь. Это идеальная… — она назвала слово, которое мой переводчик не понял.

— Простите, мэм, что идеальное?

— Ловушка для пыжаков. Вы не позаботились о путях к отступлению? Ни за что не поверю.

Я решился рискнуть.

— Тот стимулятор, что мне вколол врач в прошлый раз… там было что-то психотропное? Я помню, что я чувствовал — я не мог контролировать свою речь, это было как понос, только словами…

— И? — протянула она.

— Это ведь не просто средство, помогающее разговориться, так ведь? Оно вообще лгать позволяет?

Джента постучала пальцами по столу.

— Да, ты правильно все понял. Это экспериментальный препарат, но он уже доказал свою эффективность. Впрочем, бывает ложь и в виде умолчания.

— Я помню, как это было, — сказал я. — Мне задавали вопросы, и я болтал, не затыкаясь. Вы думаете, я бы смог о чем-то умолчать?

Джента ухмыльнулась.

— Ну и наглец! Я уже не понимаю, кто кого допрашивает. Похоже, в прошлый раз тебе вломили недостаточно, надо еще добавить. Силан!

От двери отделился гололицый турианец.

— Да, мэм.

— Нет! — крикнул я. — Не надо больше меня бить, пожалуйста! Я просто хотел объяснить…

— Ладно, — Джента махнула рукой. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что соврать бы не смог и все твои слова — чистая правда, которую ты выложил как на духу. Морак тоже говорит, что ты не врал, и это плюсик в твою пользу. А вот единственный вход на базу Архангела — это минус, очень большой минус. Как ты его объяснишь?

— Архангел — турианец. И он не такой как местные. Он служил в турианской армии, работал на Иерархию, и он идеалист. Он свято верит, что враги могут увидеть спину турианца только в том случае, если он мертв.

— Ну, говорят, от Гарма он удирал очень шустро. И спину не постеснялся показать, — фыркнула Джента. Столпившиеся в дверях наемники заржали.

— Меня там не было, мэм, — сказал я. — Я могу судить лишь с его слов. Но вы же знаете, что при любом штурме потери среди тех, кто нападает, будут на порядок выше, чем среди обороняющихся. Мы… то есть… Архангел не рассчитывал, что против его отряда объединятся все три группировки, а любой из них по отдельности мы… то есть они… смогли бы противостоять.

— Уже «они». Так быстро?

— Для них я теперь предатель. Если вы отпустите меня, и кто-то из них уцелеет, они выследят меня и отомстят. Так что в моих интересах…

— Ты гладко говоришь, — перебила меня Джента. — Гладко, складно и очень логично. Но почему-то я тебе не верю. По-моему, стоит проверить еще один экспериментальный состав. Морак!

Я не сдержал стон. Духи, ну почему я такой долбоеб? Я всего лишь собирался с ней поторговаться — пообещать, что помогу ослабить защиту базы, если она позволит… Бляяядь.

Морак рывком запрокинул мне голову, удерживая меня за гребень, и воткнул иглу между пластин.

Затем он обошел вокруг стола, придвинул стул и сел рядом с Джентой. Наступила тишина. Похоже, они ждали, пока подействует препарат. Я тоже ждал.

— Ну? — сказала Джента. — Говорить будешь?

Я попробовал пожать плечами, и понял, что не стоило. Несмотря на дозу обезболивающего любое неосторожное движение напоминало мне о трещинах в пластинах.

— О чем?

— О том, что ты не рассказал, но очень хочешь рассказать. Например, об Архангеле.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Я лучше расскажу о своем друге. Он снайпер, и очень хороший. И если вы наблюдали за базой, то должны были увидеть балкончик над входом. Там снайперское гнездо. Когда начнется штурм, большинство ваших бойцов погибнут, как только высунутся из укрытия. Я не вру. Он действительно очень хорош.

— Ты и не сможешь врать, — буркнул Морак.

А вот это стоило бы проверить. И Джента сразу же дала мне эту возможность.

— Но он — не Архангел? — уточнила она.

Я почувствовал боль, нарастающую в висках. Вот, значит, как оно действует. У меня была пара секунд, чтобы, во-первых, расслабить лицо. Не стискивать зубы, не прижимать мандибулы, глядеть прямо, дышать ровно. Затем — воспоминание. Переступаю через тушу крогана из «Кровавой стаи». Молодой парень, не биотик, обычный уровень регенерации. Был. Двое испуганных ворча жмутся друг к другу, тянут вверх руки. Их штурмовые винтовки валяются на земле. Поворачиваюсь к ним со словами: «Передайте боссу привет от Архангела».

Архангел – не он. Архангел — это мы оба.

— Архангел — не он, — уверенно повторил я и почувствовал, как боль отступила. Получилось!

— Ну и зачем ты нам рассказываешь о снайпере? — поинтересовалась Джента. Я чуял насмешку в ее голосе, но не мог понять, действительно ли она усмехается, или я неправильно понимаю ее интонации — уж слишком они отличаются от наших. Все-таки с людьми сложновато.

— Если выманить его с базы, вам будет гораздо проще ее захватить.

Вот он. Единственный план, который мне пришел в голову. Он несовершенен — слишком много «если». Если Джента согласится с моими доводами. Если Гаррус не почует подвох. Если «светила» не устроят на него засаду в назначенном месте встречи. Если мои чуваки не прозевают штурм и успеют уйти. Но если все это выгорит, Гаррус будет жив и уцелеет отряд, или хотя бы большая его часть. Конечно, деятельности Архангела придется положить конец, по крайней мере, на время, ведь мы потеряем базу и наши запасы боеприпасов, но это не самое страшное, к тому же Батлер и Монтегю давно уже говорили, что хотят завязать, и некоторые их поддерживали. Гаррус тогда настоял на своем, но, может, не надо было?

— Каким образом?

— Я позвоню ему, скажем, из района Кензо, скажу, что засек наемников из «Кровавой стаи», которые собираются толкнуть партию оружия, и что мне нужна его помощь. Он приедет. Вы тем временем начнете штурм.

— А в обмен на эту маленькую услугу ты попросишь, чтобы мы отпустили тебя подобру-поздорову? — Вот теперь Джента действительно ухмылялась. Еще бы — ей казалось, что она видит меня насквозь.

— Нет, — сказал я, и ее усмешку как омнитулом отрезало. — Я не за себя прошу. Я прошу за него.

Я не верил, что они его отпустят, честно. Как и не верил, что отпустят меня, какую бы информацию я ни слил и какие бы услуги ни пообещал. Мне слишком хорошо были знакомы методы «Синих светил».

Но попытаться стоило.

— С какой стати, — медленно проговорила Джента, — нам оставлять в живых такого сильного врага?

— Он не местный. И совсем молодой парень, у него родители на Палавене. Он вернется домой, и вы никогда о нем больше не услышите. Он не будет представлять для вас угрозу.

— Он что, любовник твой? — спросила вдруг она, и к этому вопросу я не был готов.

— Не… — начал я, но виски пронзило такой болью, что я зажмурился и простонал: — Да! Духи, да, мы любовники.

Батарианец аж хрюкнул от удовольствия.

— Видишь, Джента, я же говорил, что отыскал подходящую формулу для турианцев!

— Я хотела договориться с Иньялой, — сказала Джента задумчиво, обращаясь к нему, — тогда у нас была бы стопроцентная гарантия, но если ты считаешь, что нам незачем разводить паранойю, пожалуй, я с тобой соглашусь.

Мне очень хотелось вздохнуть с облегчением, но я сдержал этот порыв. Но духи, да! Если мне удастся избежать очной ставки с азари, значит, я их все-таки переиграл!

— Я разрешу тебе поговорить с твоим любовником, — сказала Джента. — Мы ничем не рискуем, и если это уловка, чтобы предупредить его о нападении на вашу базу, она не сработает. Мы готовы к штурму и просто начнем его в тот же момент.

— Я понимаю, мэм. И ему, правда, позволят уйти?

Она отмахнулась.

— Конечно, почему бы нет? Кто забрал твой омнитул? Я прикажу, чтобы вернули.

Я шевельнул рукой.

— У меня имплант, а не браслет. Но чтобы активировать его, придется снять наручники.

— Отлично. Сейчас тебе освободят руки, и можешь звонить.

— Не выйдет, мэм, — сказал я как можно более уважительно. — Мой… друг проверит координаты, чтобы знать, куда именно я его вызываю. Он увидит, что я в самом сердце территории «Синих светил». Вы же не хотите выдать ему расположение вашей штаб-квартиры? — Я немного помолчал и добавил: — Или это такая проверка, мэм? И вы уверены, что я смогу ему соврать — прямо сейчас?

Джента улыбнулась, показав зубы, и повернулась к Мораку.

— Сколько еще будет действовать препарат? Отлично. Силан, бери челнок, отвезешь пленника, куда он скажет. Возьми напарника и следите за ним в четыре глаза. Ну, или в шесть. Дашь ему сделать звонок, а дальше — обычная процедура.

Обычная? Убить меня, дождаться Гарруса и его тоже прикончить? Дженте я ни на миг не поверил.

— Так куда именно ты хочешь его вызвать?

Я вздрогнул. Задумавшись, не сразу понял, что Джента обращается ко мне.

— В какой-нибудь пустынный район, подальше от жилых домов, на территории «Кровавой стаи». Кензо подойдет.

Район мне нравился по нескольким причинам. Прежде всего, там на много сотен метров тянулись заброшенные склады — самое подходящее место для сомнительных сделок. Конечно, лабиринты пустых контейнеров прекрасно подходили для засады, но я был железно уверен, что Гаррус, приехав на место, именно об этом и подумает и будет действовать предельно осторожно. Хрена с два у них получится застать его врасплох!

Но было бы гораздо лучше, если бы засады не было. Мне бы хоть одного из них из строя вывести… А лучше двух. Мечтать не вредно, как говорила Уивер.

* * *

Вылетели мы вчетвером, если считать и пилота. Пилотом тоже оказался человек, но я его толком не рассмотрел. Зато в напарники к Силану неожиданно набился тот самый круглый человечек. А я рассчитывал на батарианца — после комментария Дженты о шести глазах.

Впрочем, какая разница? Все, включая пилота, были вооружены штурмовыми винтовками и пистолетами. Силан и Кругляш были в броне, пилот — нет, что давало мне некоторую надежду. Я был босиком (ботинки забрали у меня вместе с броней и обратно, понятное дело, уже не вернули), но не был уверен, что мне это поможет.

В итоге я решил, что сориентируюсь на месте. Под нами тянулись жилые кварталы, и я невольно вспомнил крыши, по которым Гаррус так любил гулять. Мы много бродили с ним по Омеге — он хотел как следует ее изучить, а я неплохо знал некоторые районы. Помню, как меня обрадовало, когда он сказал, что сбежал от гармовских ворча через потайной вход в инженерные туннели, который я когда-то ему показал. Именно в этом туннеле я впервые попробовал батарианскую травку. И лишился невинности, хотя понятие «невинность» на Омеге очень относительно. Мне было пятнадцать. Гаррус в этом возрасте уже ушел в армию. Иногда мне становилось любопытно, как сложилась бы моя судьба, если бы предков не занесло в системы Термина, и я бы рос гражданином Иерархии, а не компьютерным задротом с палавенскими метками из более-менее благополучного района на Омеге. Минус — меня били все, стоило только высунуть нос за пределы квартала. Плюс — я научился быть изобретательным. И быстро бегать. И драться. И я не счистил свои метки, хотя иногда очень хотелось.

Если бы Гаррус оказался на Омеге в четырнадцать лет, сейчас бы у него могла быть собственная группировка, гораздо круче, чем «Светила». Но если бы он умудрился сохранить свои взгляды и принципы… или Омега бы стала другой, или, что гораздо вероятнее, он не дожил бы до совершеннолетия.

Челнок опустился на свободный пятачок в окружении контейнеров и ящиков, и Силан, к моему удивлению, выскочил наружу первым со словами «Сам управишься? Пойду пока осмотрюсь».

Наверное, решил найти подходящее место для засады. Я даже не знал, как это расценивать. Считать ли, что мне повезло?

Кругляш знаком приказал мне выходить и вылез следом. Пилот тоже выбрался наружу, видимо, решив размять ноги.

— Ты ведь глупостей делать не будешь?

Я помотал головой:

— Даже не собираюсь.

— Ну, хорошо. Марти, держи его на мушке, пока я сниму наручники.

Пилот вытащил пистолет и направил в мою сторону. Пока все шло как нельзя лучше. Силан, которого, если честно, я опасался сильнее всего, исчез. Кругляш выглядел сущим долбоебом, а пилот не удосужился надеть броню. Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.

— Звони, — приказал Кругляш.

Я вызвал Гарруса. И чего только ни передумал за пару секунд, пока дожидался ответа. А вдруг наши уже просекли, что на базу готовится нападение? А вдруг Гаррус откуда-то знает, что меня схватили? А вдруг…

— Лантар, ты куда запропастился? Тебя не было весь день, я уже начал беспокоиться.

Я перевел дыхание.

— Гаррус, ты мне нужен! Я в районе Кензо. Гарм и его уроды из «Кровавой стаи» выставили на продажу партию оружия. Без тебя я не справлюсь.

— Я приеду, держись! — ответил он, не задумываясь. Мне показалось, что в его голосе звучало облегчение. Он в самом деле волновался.

— Гаррус! — позвал я его.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя.

Ничего глупее я сказать не мог. Пока тянулась пауза, я поднял взгляд и увидел, как Кругляш смотрит на меня выпученными глазами. Он мог подумать, что это какая-то условная фраза, что я пытаюсь что-то передать, предупредить… Из-за этого дурацкого признания мог сорваться весь мой план.

— Лантар, у тебя все в порядке? — удивленно переспросил Гаррус. — У тебя такой голос…

— Все хорошо, — ответил я. — Ты нужен мне. Приезжай поскорее. — И нажал «отбой».

Я вспомнил, как мы занимались сексом в последний раз. Мы возвращались из «Загробной жизни», выпили немного, но не так, чтобы совсем уж опьянеть, а чтобы, как говорится, пластины ослабить. И по пути на базу заехали ко мне на квартиру. Гаррус обнимал меня за воротник и шептал мне прямо в рот: «Хочу тебя, хочу!». Всегда «хочу» и никогда «люблю» — по-своему он всегда был со мной честен, но из-за этой честности я начинал его ненавидеть. Вот только не ненависть, а любовь заставляла меня впиваться когтями в мягкую кожу между пластин с такой силой, что на простынях оставались синие потеки. Боль его возбуждала — я никогда не понимал, как работает этот механизм. Возможно, Гаррус считал влечение ко мне проявлением слабости, и боль нужна была ему как наказание, как плата, без которой он не мог позволить себе получить удовольствие. А я хотел, чтобы ему было со мной хорошо. Чтобы он забывал обо всем, в том числе и о Шепард.

Многие назвали бы его извращенцем — и из-за тяги к физической боли, и из-за любви к человеческой женщине, которую он не смог выбросить из сердца даже после ее смерти. Но кто тогда я? Разве не большее извращение — потерять голову из-за чокнутого адреналинщика с несчастной любовью, суицидальными наклонностями и светлыми идеалами? Вот тут уж я его точно переплюнул. 

Я никогда не разделял его веру в возможность «очистить» Омегу. Такая мысль даже в голову не придет никому, обладающему хоть каплей здравомыслия. Но где здравомыслие, и где Гаррус? И куда подевалось мое здравомыслие, когда я пошел за ним — не для того, чтобы изменить Омегу, а для того, чтобы оставаться с ним рядом? 

— Я свяжусь со штабом, — сказал Кругляш. — Марти, присмотри пока за ним.

Он отвернулся и активировал омнитул. Марти стоял, наставив на меня дуло пистолета. Я резко наклонился вправо, и выбросил вперед левую ногу с растопыренными когтями, метя в живот. Когти пропороли брюшину с невероятной легкостью — как изношенную простыню веселой ночью. Я не думал, что это будет так просто. Не прерывая движения, я крутанулся на месте, подхватил выпавший из его рук пистолет, сделал кувырок и откатился за ближайший ящик. Одним меньше!

Останавливаться было нельзя. Кругляш сразу же открыл огонь, а ящик явно не годился на роль укрытия. Я вскочил и бросился к контейнерам. Кругляш рванул за мной, стреляя на ходу.

Наверное, лучшее, что я мог сделать, это продолжать бежать, пока сил хватит. Человек бы за мной не угнался, а вступать в бой смысла особого не было — на мне не было брони и я чувствовал себя слишком скованным и медлительным из-за боли и слабости. Но где-то здесь прятался Силан, и я не хотел, чтобы они с Кругляшом остались дожидаться Гарруса. Нужно было вывести из строя еще одного — если не убить, хотя бы ранить.

Я свернул влево, потом еще раз, чтобы не удаляться слишком далеко от челнока. Металлические стены окружали меня со всех сторон, я больше не слышал ни топота, ни выстрелов, и понятия не имел, где нахожусь сам и где мои противники.

Возможно, стоило бы влезть наверх и осмотреться, но я не был уверен, что мне хватит сил, да и на крыше я мог оказаться слишком легкой мишенью. Я протиснулся в щель между двумя контейнерами, оказался в довольно широком проходе, осторожно двинулся вперед и замер на месте, услышав сзади глухой удар ботинок о бетонный пол.

— Обернись, — раздался голос Силана.

Похоже, он все это время шел за мной поверху, двигаясь так бесшумно, что я его не слышал. Я крутанулся на месте и открыл огонь.

Наверное, это было очень глупо. Но у меня бы получилось, не будь на Силане технической брони. В обойме «Хищника» двенадцать патронов и в цель попали пять, при том что я стрелял на звук, не целясь. Впрочем, броня устояла.

Силан с усмешкой развел руками, в которых не было оружия.

— Я не буду стрелять в тебя, — сказал он. — Я привезу тебя обратно в штаб и там срежу с тебя кожу маникюрными ножницами. Как тебе перспектива?

Гаррус на моем месте, наверное, ответил остротой. Но я — не он, поэтому я просто отбросил пистолет и выпустил лезвие омнитула.

Силан раздвинул мандибулы в широченной ухмылке, активируя свой омнитул, и в это же мгновение я прыгнул к нему, целясь в единственное не защищенное броней место — в лицо. Никаких боевых поз и ритуальных расшаркиваний — я учился драться на улице, что с меня взять?

И опять я оказался чуть медлительней, чем нужно. Силан успел мотнуть головой, и лазерное лезвие скользнуло по его виску у глаза. В следующую секунду он ударил меня в живот с такой силой, что я отлетел, и дальше была только боль. Я очень отрывочно помню, как, скорчившись, валялся на полу, а он пинал меня ногами. Следующее воспоминание: Кругляш стоит надо мной и целится в меня из штурмовой винтовки.

— …идиот, убить всегда успеем! И если мы припремся в штаб без него, но с раненым Макэвеном, кого за это выебут, как думаешь?..

Голоса гудели вокруг меня, не давая скользнуть в беспамятство. На какие-то мгновения я выпадал из реальности, но снова возвращался.

— Марти умрет!

— Твой Марти до ушей накачан панацелином. Несколько лишних минут его не убьют.

В очередной раз вынырнув из небытия, я обнаружил, что лежу не под открытым небом, а внутри контейнера на чем-то вроде госпитальной койки, и более того — привязан к ней ремнями. Импровизированная пыточная на заброшенном складе? Силан явно знал об этом месте что-то, чего не знал я. Может, ее он и искал, когда ушел «осматриваться»?

Я был спеленут весь, свободной оставалась только левая рука. Кругляш держал ее, вывернув под таким углом, что при малейшей попытке шевельнуться я рисковал сломать себе сустав.

— …представляешь, сколько стоит такой вот имплант? — раздался голос Силана. — Ты же не идиот, чтоб от бабла отказываться?

Круглое лицо двоилось и расплывалось. Я не мог сфокусировать взгляд. В следующее мгновение я увидел приближающееся к руке лезвие омнитула. Я закричал до того, как оно ко мне прикоснулось. Да, блядь, турианцы не орут от ужаса и не скулят от боли. И не сливают инфу на допросах, и много чего не делают, что сделал я за эти неполные сутки. Но на хую вертел я всю эту пропагандистскую чушь!

Следующее пробуждение было еще более мучительным, хотя куда уж хуже. Я чувствовал вибрацию, но не сразу понял, что лежу на полу летящего челнока. Они все-таки решили не дожидаться Гарруса, а вернуться в штаб! Видимо, Марти Макэвен был совсем уж плох. На его пилотском месте сидел Силан. Сам же Марти лежал без сознания на разложенном кресле, укутанный одеялом до самых ушей. Я попытался оценить собственные повреждения: голова раскалывалась, болели многочисленные ушибы, пластины дергало, как и прежде, зато левая рука с развороченным запястьем полностью онемела. На нее был наложен жгут и, похоже, не слишком удачно. Наручников не было — то ли Силан с Кругляшом потеряли их в суматохе, то ли решили, что я больше не представляю угрозы. Я попробовал пошевелить пальцами. Не вышло.

— Кажется, очнулся он, — сказал вдруг Силан.

Ко мне шагнул Кругляш. Сначала я увидел его ноги, потом посмотрел вверх и увидел лицо — красное, искаженное. Как же мерзко выглядят краснеющие лица!

— Я как с человеком с тобой! — всхлипнул он. — А ты! — И двинул меня ботинком под дых. В следующие несколько секунд, растянувшихся на целую вечность, я панически пытался вздохнуть и не мог.

Он снова занес ногу для удара, и я попробовал откатиться. Это было бесполезно — понимаю, но тело действовало инстинктивно. В какой-то момент надо мной промелькнуло что-то зеленое, и я вдруг понял, что вижу голографический замок на двери челнока. Силан забыл заблокировать дверь!

Я помнил его угрозу насчет маникюрных ножниц. И рассчитывать на то, что они милосердно свернут мне шею, не приходилось. Поэтому я изобразил подобие ухмылки и прохрипел:

— Вы бы хоть труп в мешок засунули! Воняет же говном на всю кабину.

Кругляш бросил испуганный взгляд на бесчувственного Марти, покраснел еще сильнее и ринулся на меня, словно кроган, охваченный боевой яростью. Я хотел оказаться поближе к двери, и его пинки мне в этом помогли, но, духи, неужели исполнение желаний обязательно должно быть настолько болезненным?

Как бы то ни было, у меня получилось. На очередном ударе я извернулся, обхватил руками его опорную ногу и заставил его потерять равновесие. Он перелетел через меня, врезался в дверь кабины, случайно активировав замок, и мы вместе вывалились из челнока. Впереди были несколько секунд падения и долгожданное ничто.

* * *

Я выжил. Мне повезло дважды — тем, что мы упали на крышу и не где-нибудь, а в районе Гозу, и тем, что Кругляш оказался подо мной, а не наоборот. Он погиб сразу. Я очнулся в клинике Мордина, которой теперь управлял Дэниел Абрамс. Перед отбытием на «Нормандию» доктор Солус разослал по окрестностям роботов ЛОКИ, чтобы они собрали и утилизировали трупы жертв чумы. Я могу лишь восхититься заложенной в роботов программой — меня доставили прямиком на операционный стол, где доктор Дэниел за несколько часов собрал меня по кусочкам. Еще с неделю я витал между миром духов и миром живых, а когда вернулся к реальности, узнал о гибели отряда. Я не стану описывать свои чувства. Не важно, что я чувствовал и чего хотел, важны только последствия поступков. Я выдал адрес базы, и это привело к гибели одиннадцати хороших ребят.

Мое выздоровление сильно затянулось. Когда я впервые вышел из клиники и прогулялся по району, патрулируемому «светилами», вокруг не было ни одного знакомого лица. Все, кого я видел в их штабе, были мертвы. Кроме разве что Морака. Я не знал, стоит ли опасаться мести со стороны кого-то из наемников за гибель их товарищей, но не собирался это проверять. Решил, что улечу с Омеги и начну жизнь с чистого листа.

Перед тем, как отпустить меня из клиники, Дэниел снабдил меня одеждой и дешевым омнитулом на браслете, оставшимся от кого-то из менее удачливых пациентов. Восстановив данные, я обнаружил, что мой банковский счет пуст — Силан использовал мой омнитул, чтобы выгрести все деньги до последнего кредита. К счастью, у меня оставалась квартира, полученная в наследство от родителей. Я продал все свое имущество, купил билет до Цитадели и обратился к посреднику по прозвищу Тень, чтобы сменить себе имя и биографию.

Сегодня я получил странное сообщение. Тень предупредил, что меня раскрыли, и предложил встретиться с его агентом в «Орбитальном лаунже». Я думаю, это ловушка. Но я пойду на эту встречу по одной простой причине. Из-за Гарруса. Я был уверен, что он мертв, — новость о гибели Архангела прогремела по всей Омеге, и немногие уцелевшие очевидцы рассказывали о выстреле в голову из гранатомета. Но если даже Шепард умудрилась выжить после крушения корабля, не представляю, что могло бы удержать Гарруса от возвращения к ней. И каждый раз, когда я слышал, что где-то в какой-то очередной забытой духами дыре видели церберовский корабль с ожившей Шепард и ее любовником — изуродованным турианцем, я начинал надеяться, что это он.

Со мной все кончено. Не думаю, что Гаррус сможет простить мне гибель команды или поверит моим оправданиям — все указывает на то, что я предал его намеренно, даже снятые со счета деньги. И если это он меня разыскивает, то только ради мести.

Но я приду на встречу, чтобы получить ответы на свои вопросы. И, может быть, смогу увидеть Гаруса в последний раз, даже если он будет смотреть на меня в прицел.


End file.
